


An Unconventional Alpha and Omega

by CastielsHeart



Series: Flufftober 2020 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Sam Winchester, Blind Date, Family Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mpreg, Omega Dean Winchester, Picnics, Romantic Castiel (Supernatural), Stargazing, Supportive Dean Winchester, meteor shower, polite castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Day 26: Blind DateDean is not what alpha's want in an omega.  Castiel isn't what most think an alpha should be.Complete.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Flufftober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946788
Comments: 49
Kudos: 323
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	1. Chapter 1

Day 26: Blind Date

“Sam, why do I have to do this again?” Dean whined as he put on his best pair of jeans and a green button up shirt in his bathroom. 

Sam yelled from the bedroom, “Because you owe me and Castiel is a great alpha.”

“Fucking blind date with a damn alpha. I’ll kick his ass if he tries anything.” Dean grumbled as he came out of the bathroom to stand in front of Sam who was sitting on his bed.

“He’s not your typical alpha Dean. He’s shy and polite. Would I set you up with someone dangerous?” Sam said, giving Dean puppy dog eyes.

“He’s an alpha and you know what they are like.” Dean says to push Sam. Sam might have been a beta but he’d had quite a few alpha’s screw him over in the past.

“Dean that is not fair. You don’t like when people judge you because you are an omega so don’t do the same to Castiel because he is an alpha.” Sam warned.

“Fine but I’m taking my knife with me.” Dean said crossing his arms, daring Sam to argue.

“That’s fair.” Sam concedes.

Dean drives his baby to the Roadhouse. Ellen the owner is a family friend and will be there if Dean needs backup. When he walks in, Ellen points to a table in the corner with a grin which Dean finds disconcerting. Ellen isn’t a smiler.

When Dean approaches the table he is surprised at what he finds. The alpha is wearing an ill fitting suit, a trenchcoat and a backwards blue striped tie. The alpha is running his fingers through his own hair harshly. It is apparent that the alpha is nervous which Dean immediately realizes is odd for an alpha. When the omega is finally at the alpha, Castiel jumps up, makes eye contact with the omega and then immediately averts his eyes to the floor. The alpha also puts his hands behind his back and takes on a submissive pose. So strange.

“Dean?” Castiel asks without looking up.

“Yes and you must be Castiel.” Dean says observing the alpha’s very unalpha like behavior.

“Yes I… please… would you like to sit down?” Castiel gestures at the opposite side of the small table.

“Sure Cas.” Dean says grinning when the alpha blushes at the shortening of his name. “Hope you don’t mind that I chose The Roadhouse.” Dean says taking his seat. “Ellen is a family friend.”

“Yes. She is very nice and she promised me the best burger. Burgers make me very happy.” the alpha says finally lifting his head slightly to look at the omega.

“I feel the same, Cas. The only thing I like more than a good burger is an excellent piece of pie.”

Ellen picks that moment to come over, “Do you guys know what you want?”

Dean waits for Castiel to try to order for him, but the alpha just watches Dean and waits patiently. “I’ll have a bacon cheeseburger and curly fries… Cas what do you want?” Dean asks.

“I think I’ll have the same.” Castiel says with a smile.

“To drink?” Ellen asks.

“A beer.” Dean grunts and waits for Castiel to object to his drink choice but he doesn’t.

“Sweet tea no lemon, please.” Castiel says politely.

Well Sam didn’t lie, the alpha is polite and very unalpha-like.

Dean can tell Castiel wants to say something but the alpha just looks down at the table and blushes.

“What is it Castiel? I know you want to say something.” Dean prods.

“Thank you for agreeing to have dinner with me. I know you were reluctant but I just had to meet you. Sam talks about you all the time and I just couldn’t help myself.” Castiel says playing with the napkin wrapped around the silverware.

“What does the moose say about me?” Dean wonders aloud.

“He talks about how you practically raised him and about the stories you tell about being a substitute teacher. He shows me the pictures of cars you’ve restored, when you work with your Uncle Bobby on the weekends. You are inspiring.” Castiel says, smiling a gummy smile.

“Don’t know about that. I mean you’re a hot shot lawyer. I don’t think what I do compares.” Dean says fidgeting.

“I don’t want to be a lawyer. My mother forced me into the profession. I wanted to be a beekeeper but my mother wouldn’t hear of it. ‘That’s not a proper job for an alpha’ she would yell at me anytime I brought it up. I find gendering jobs irrational. I admire you because you do what you love and you do it well.” Castiel says glancing at Dean with a grin.

“Well thank you Cas. Now that you're out from under your mother, I think you should pursue what you want.” Dean encourages.

“You mean that?” Castiel says shyly.

“Yeah Cas.” Dean says as Ellen brings their order.

The meal goes pretty well. I mean Dean had to concentrate hard not to get aroused when Castiel started moaning over his burger. Dean’s blockers are good but not that good. Castiel seems so intrigued by everything the omega has to say. Dean finds himself thoroughly charmed. 

At the end of the night Castiel walks Dean to the Impala. “I really like you Dean.” Castiel says as they reach the car.

“I like you too Cas. You have my number and I yours. Text me and we’ll go out again next weekend. You pick the place this time and I’ll be there.” Dean says with a smile.

“Thank you. I can’t wait.” Castiel says as Dean climbs in Baby. Dean nods because yeah he can’t wait as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27: Holding Hands

Day 27: Holding Hands

Castiel texted Dean throughout the week. The omega couldn’t help but smile at every little cute meme and all the interesting facts about bees the alpha sent him. The alpha had been pretty mum through the week about what their date was going to entail that weekend. That was until Friday afternoon when Dean received the following text. “Meet me @ Lakeside Park Saturday @ noon. Wear comfortable clothes and walking shoes.” The omega couldn’t help but be intrigued.

Dean decided to wear a pair of his comfortable worn jeans, a grey henley topped with a red flannel shirt. He left his normal work boots at home and wore a pair of athletic shoes he bought years ago when Sam had talked him into running with him for a while. That had been the worst two weeks of the omega’s life. He hated running.

When he parked Baby in the parking lot of the park, he found Castiel waiting for him holding a picnic basket, a small cooler and a blanket. “I’m so glad you came.” the alpha said in greeting.

Dean blushed because it was obvious the alpha meant what he said. The innocence on Castiel’s face made it all the more endearing. “I’m happy to be here with you.” Dean said smiling and hoping he didn’t sound as awkward as he felt.

The alpha just smiled and then asked, “Would it be okay if I held your hand?”

Dean answered by taking the cooler from Castiel and then entwining his fingers with the now free hand of the alpha. “Your hands are warm.” Dean said blushing again.

“It’s a warm day.” the alpha said, leading the omega toward the lake that sat at the center of the park.

Dean takes a moment to admire how good Castiel looks outside his frumpy suit. He’s wearing dark jeans that fit him well and a blue button up shirt that makes the alpha’s naturally beautiful blue eyes pop. Dean feels the urge to purr but pushes it down. It’s still early for that. Dean is not the type of omega to give himself up easily but Castiel is making it hard to remember that.

When they arrive at a flat spot by the lake, Castiel spreads the blanket on the ground and gestures for Dean to take a seat. The omega was surprised when the alpha pulled a beautifully made charcuterie board. “Where did you get that?” Dean asked.

‘I made it.” the alpha humbly replied.

“Well call me impressed.” Dean said taking the beer Castiel pulled from the cooler. Castiel himself pulled a bottle of lemonade out to drink. “Do you not drink alcohol?”

“I got really drunk once after fighting with my alpha mother. I was so sick afterwards that I’ve never been able to stomach the idea of drinking alcohol again.” Castiel confided.

“So you don’t mind if I drink?” Dean said, holding up the beer.

“Not at all. I brought water for you to drink as well. It’s important to stay hydrated, especially on a day as warm as today.” Castiel said with a smile looking out over the lake.

“You’re pretty awesome, Cas.” Dean said leaning into the alpha.

“Thanks.” Castiel said leaning into the omega blushing.

They sat and ate while watching an omega duck and ducklings swim on the shimmering water. Castiel brought out a pie he had made and Dean couldn’t help but moan over the offering. They talked about everything and nothing and before the omega realized it the sun was starting to set.

“Dean.”

“Yes Cas?”

“I would like to announce my intention to court you in hopes of becoming your mate.” Castiel said shy and nervous.

“I want that Cas.” Dean said simply as he leaned over and laid a chaste kiss on the alpha’s lips. Dean couldn’t help but laugh when the alpha touched his lips and blushed. Castiel was as unalpha-like as Dean was unomega-like. It was like they were put on earth for each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 28:: Wish Upon a Star

Day 28: Wish Upon a Star

~~ Six Months Later ~~

“Cas hurry up! We have an hour drive to get out of the city, so shake a leg!” the omega yelled to his alpha boyfriend who seemed to be taking forever to get ready. 

Castiel had given up his apartment two months ago when he quit his job as a lawyer in the hopes of pursuing a career that would make him happier. The alpha and omega had been spending every moment of spare time together so it made sense to move in together. Dean was head over heels in love with his little alpha. Castiel was a pro at wooing, in Dean’s opinion. The alpha would bring the omega lunch to whatever school he was substituting at on a given day. When he was working with Bobby on cars, Castiel would bring food for both Bobby and the omega. Bobby, a normally grouchy and suspicious alpha, had already accepted Cas into the family.

Castiel was now taking culinary classes at the community college with Dean’s encouragement. When the omega found out how much the alpha enjoyed cooking, he knew it would be a good career choice for the alpha. The alpha was also looking at getting a starter beehive for Dean’s backyard also with the omega’s encouragement. 

“I am ready, my gorgeous omega.” Castiel said, carrying his camera case. They were going outside the city limits to view a meteor shower away from light pollution. Castiel hoped to get some nightscape photos of it. 

Castiel placed his camera in the backseat of Baby while Dean took the driver’s seat. The alpha was soon sitting up front close to the omega. Dean leaned over to rub his nose on Castiel’s neck over the scent gland to leave a scent mark. Usually alpha’s marked their omega’s but Castiel loved and sometimes begged Dean to mark him with scent. Even though they lived together and slept in the same bed, they had never knotted. They had brought each other to climax with hands and mouths but nothing more than that. They had decided that they would wait to knot when they mated. Dean was starting to yearn to be Castiel’s mate but although they were an unconventional pairing, the omega would wait for the alpha to ask him.

Dean was never more happy than when he was behind the wheel of his baby with Castiel close to him and their scents mingling in the cab. All of this contentment was worth all the “I told you so’s” Dean endured from Sam.

When they reach the open fields, well outside the city, Dean pulled over. When Castiel gets out he asks, ‘Dean can you open the trunk?” The omega is confused but does as the alpha asked.

Dean shines his flashlight into the trunk when it opens and smiles. There is the blanket and picnic basket the alpha used on the first date the alpha was in charge of. Instead of a cooler there are two thermoses of hot chocolate. “Is this why you were late getting ready?” Dean asked, absolutely touched by it all.

“Yes, I made the hot chocolate an the food while you were in the shower and then slipped it into the trunk of Baby.” the alpha confessed.

“Damn man…” the omega says pulling the alpha against his chest. “I love you.” Dean says before kissing the alpha stupid.

“Love you, my omega.” Castiel says breathless.

Castiel spread the blanket on the ground in the field. The alpha opened the basket to reveal two bowls of the alpha’s homemade tomato soup and grilled cheeses wrapped in aluminum foil. “When did you have time for all this?” Dean said, astonished.

“I can be sneaky.” Castiel said with uncertainty.

“Yes you can little alpha. This is great.” the omega said, before chowing down on the food his alpha had thoughtfully made for him.

They had just finished eating and setting up Cas’ camera when the peak of the meteor shower started.

“You know it’s tradition to wish upon a star, especially a falling star?” Dean asked.

“They are not actually stars, Dean?” Castiel countered.

“I know that. Just make a wish Cas?” Dean pushed.

Castiel got quiet and stared at the sky for a long while. Then the alpha closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them. 

“What did you wish Cas?” Dean said, so very curious.

The alpha turned to the omega taking the omega’s hands into his, “I wished that by my birthday we would be mated.” 

“That’s in a little over a week?” Dean said, swallowing hard.

“Yes, my omega, it is.” Castiel said nervously.

“Fuck Cas, finally!” Dean said before pulling Castiel into an intense hug before littering the alpha’s face with kisses. “Yes! Yes!” Dean chanted over and over. Finally his alpha would officially be his mate. Dean was so excited and given the state of Cas, the alpha was too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 29: Secretly Taking Pics of One Another

Day 29: Secretly Taking Pics of One Another

Dean was a mated omega. It still made his heart race when he thought about it. Dean and Castiel had mated on the alpha’s birthday a little over a month ago. Castiel may not have acted like a typical alpha but he knotted like one. Castiel was an awesome bedmate. The alpha treated Dean like a treasure and at the same time gave Dean such erotic pleasure that the omega appeared more bow legged the day after. Sam had laughed at Dean. The omega flipped off his little brother, called Sam a bitch, then snuggled into his alpha who defended him by lecturing Sam on decorum.

Dean would find himself stroking his fingers over his mating bite and thanking whatever deity was out there for allowing him to have Castiel. When the alpha had sunk his teeth into his neck, Dean felt the profound bond they already had light up like lightning running through his body. When Dean sank his teeth into Castiel’s neck, the alpha had writhed and whined while chanting over and over how he belonged to Dean. When Castiel’s knot finally went down enough for them to pull apart, Dean had found himself with arms full of a weeping alpha. Dean was worried at first until the alpha was able to voice that he was just overwhelmed. The omega had rubbed the alpha’s back until he was calm and fell asleep.

Dean was still looking into the mirror, thinking about that night, stroking his mark, when he heard the click of a camera. The omega turned to find his mate, camera in hand, smiling sheepishly. “I couldn’t help it. You’re so beautiful.” Castiel explained.

The omega chuckled at his alpha. “You’re home early?”

“Yeah. Class got cut short. Gabriel was trying to teach the class to make creme brulee. Kevin managed to set fire to his apron and a stack of napkins. No one was hurt but the classroom was a mess and Kevin was freaked out.” Castiel said, sitting down his camera and shucking off his trusty trenchcoat.

“Since no one was hurt, it is funny. What did Gabriel do?” Dean always found the short beta, who taught many of Castiel’s culinary classes, entertaining.

“He tackled Kevin to the ground and Rowena doused them both with water. It was kind of comical when it was apparent Kevin was ok.” the alpha admitted.

“What shall we do with our stolen time, mate?” Dean said, pulling the alpha into his arms.

“Hmm… we could go out to dinner or we could stay home and I could worship my omega.” Castiel said, deepening his voice.

“Well as long as I get to worship my alpha as well, I’m game.” Dean said before seizing Castiel's mouth in an almost violent kiss.

“Always my omega. I am going to order dinner to be delivered. What shall I get you?” the alpha asked petting the omega’s cheek.

“Call Ellen. Get us the same thing we had on our first date.” Dean said grinning.

“You got in. Burger, curly fries, a beer for you and tea for me. Why don’t you run a bath while I order.” the alpha suggested.

“As long as you plan to join me.” Dean said sashaying away.

They got out of the bath just in time to get their food at the door from Ash. Castiel was smiling and eating his burger with pleasure. Dean snuck a picture with his phone of his alpha’s smile. Castiel scowled at the omega. “It’s only fair. You snuck a picture of me.” the omega said in defense.

“I plan to take more pictures of you tonight.” Castiel said, trying to sound salacious.

Chuckling Dean says, “Are you suggesting we take naughty pictures, alpha?”

“Yes, Dean.” Castiel responds seriously.

“Hurry up and eat alpha.” Dean said as his scent went extremely aroused. Castiel was wolfing down his burger so quickly Dean thought he might choke. The omega was in for a wild night and he couldn’t wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 30: Fall Asleep on My Shoulder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am extremely exhausted today. If there are any glaring mistakes in this, I apologize.

Day 30: Fall Asleep on My Shoulder

Dean’s day had been stressful. He had substituted at the local high school as the gym teacher. Things had gotten out of hand as they played dodgeball. The day ended with one kid having a bloody nose. Dean was afraid he was in trouble but the nurse and the principal said he did an excellent job. The last time dodgeball was played a kid lost a tooth, one went to the hospital with a concussion and they had two kids with bloody noses. Dean just shook his head and wondered why they even still played the dangerous game.

When he got home his alpha had dinner already cooking, a cold beer waiting for him on the coffee table and the omega’s foot spa was filled up with hot water. Castiel was the most thoughtful alpha in the world.

“How was your day?” Castiel said as he came out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel.

“I never want to sub for the gym teacher again. Thank you for this.” Dean said as he placed his feet in the hot water.

“I’ll do anything to make your day easier.” the alpha responded, sitting next to his omega.

“How did the wedding breakfast go?” Dean asked as he took a pull of his beer. Castiel works for a fancy restaurant now that he has completed all his culinary classes.

“Lillith was very particular but I think we managed to pull it off and make her happy.” Castiel said, looking relieved.

“Well hopefully you’ll never have to see her again.” the omega said as he leaned into his alpha. Castiel had suffered a lot of stress at the hands of that psycho blond omega.

After dinner Castiel fell asleep on Dean’s shoulder while they watched TV. The poor alpha was exhausted and the omega didn’t want to disturb his alpha so he let him sleep. He took the time to ponder their lives.

Castiel had lots of money saved from when he was a lawyer and he was making good money as a chef and one day Castiel hoped to have his own restaurant. With the money Dean made they were extremely comfortable. Dean had been fighting his instincts that wanted him to nest and have pups but he realized he was ready and didn’t want to fight it anymore.

Dean looked over at the sleeping alpha and smiled. “Cas, Babe,wakey wakey!” Dean said nudding the alpha.

Castiel snuggled into Dean’s arm before whispering, “Is it time for bed?”

“Almost but I want to tell you something first.” 

“Okay.” Castiel said, pulling Dean into his arms.

“I want to go off my suppressants and birth control.” Dean said quickly before he lost his courage.

“You’re ready to have pups?” Castiel said seriously.

“Yes. I want a mini you.” Dean said smiling.

“I’d prefer our pup look like you. Let’s do this Dean. Let’s have a pup.” Castiel said excitedly.

That night Dean threw out all his pills and fantasized about his and Castiel’s future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 31: Holiday Traditions

Day 31: Holiday Traditions

~Halloween~

It was Halloween and Dean and Castiel were supposed to be attending their friend, Charlie’s Halloween party that night. Dean was going as Wyatt Earp and Castiel was going as Doc Holiday from Tombstone. Dean loved to dress up as a cowboy but what he loved more was seeing his hot alpha dressed as a cowboy. Those plans might be canceled though because the omega woke up that morning throwing up. The alpha had insisted that his omega go to the doctor immediately. Dean had only been off his suppressants and birth control for a few months. He’d hadn’t even had a heat yet. Castiel was afraid it might be complications from coming off the medication.

It was now evening, Castiel would be home any minute. Dean sat on the couch and waited staring at the door. When the alpha finally walked in the door, he took one look at Dean and dropped everything he was carrying so he could get to the omega. “Is it serious?” Castiel said in a frightened tone.

“Oh it’s serious, Cas. We’ll be taking our pup trick or treating next year instead of going to Charlie’s party.” Dean said grinning at the alpha.

“You’re pregnant but you never had a heat?” Castiel said, confused.

“Dr. Mosely said I must have caught right at the beginning before symptoms sat in. She said after this pregnancy she wants us to come in for fertility testing before we decide to go back on birth control or not.” Dean said, still smiling.

Castiel placed his hand on Dean’s belly, “Let’s just concentrate on this for now.” the alpha sounded awed.

“Alright, Little Alpha.” Dean said, placing his hand over the alpha’s.

~Christmas Eve~

Their guests had just left after dinner and opening presents. It was Christmas Eve and Dean was exhausted. Castiel had propped Dean’s swollen feet up on a pillow and then went to clean the kitchen up. Dean was already drastically showing at four months along since he was carrying twins. Two very large twins apparently. They were probably going to be huge like Sammy. That’s what the omega got for making fun of his beta brother.

Dean listened to his alpha singing Christmas carols to himself and soon fell fast asleep on the couch.

~The Next Halloween~

“Castiel hurry up! We’re going to be late!” Dean yelled and held on tight to their five month old pup Ben, who was squirming around in his bee costume.

“Coming my love!” Castiel called as he came to the living room carrying Claire, who was dressed as a flower. “Claire Bear needed a change. Let’s go.”

~ Pup’s First Christmas ~

They’d had their usual Christmas Eve dinner with their family and friends the night before. Castiel wanted to make Christmas morning and day all about the pups. Castiel spent the day snapping picture after picture of the pups as they got their gifts from Santa. He probably had hundreds of pictures of Claire and Ben playing with the wrapping paper and the boxes while ignoring the actual toys. Dean couldn’t stop smiling.

~The Next Halloween~

Dean waddled holding Claire’s hand as she toddled down the sidewalk. She was dressed in the cutest Princess Leia costume. Ben was in Castiel’s arms dressed as Luke Skywalker and throwing a fit. Ben had not slept well the night before and had refused to take a nap that day. He hadn’t adjusted as well as Claire to their new bigger house.

Dean was so worn out he let Castiel handle it. The alpha was so good with the pups anyway. Dean was due with their second set of twin pups in early January. Dean smiled and wondered if they would have New Year’s pups.

~ Christmas Eve~

Castiel was just about to make the Christmas toast, when Dean cried out from next to him as his water broke. Emma and Jack were born at seven in the morning on Christmas Day. Dean’s heart was full as he watched his alpha fuss over their newest pups. Dean was happy and fulfilled with his unconventional alpha by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this fic is done but don't hold me to that. You never know when I'll be back with more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
